Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons COMPLETE
by Sir Karmagant
Summary: An original story based on Black and White. Goes through the game under the view of a young god's perspective.
1. Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chap...

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name is Thundraguul. I am... most generally speaking, a god. My existence was plain in the beginning, living among other unborn deities in the VIGIL, or 'Hall of Gods' located at the center of the universe. One day, a prayer was heard, and a god was called upon. The matter was light, a child under threat of death by sharks thanks to irresponsible parents, on some planet named Eden near the western corner of the universe. Nevertheless, the supreme god, Supreme Kai had insisted that a lesser deity be sent to manage the land, and so I was chosen. I saved the child, and was quickly accepted as a benevolent savior to the people. This pleased me, for in my time at VIGIL, I had decided that being good was far more appropriate than being evil.  
'Cowards are evil.' My father, Thundragon, had told me when I was young. 'It is simple to kill, and torture and bend such lesser beings as humans to our will, but it takes true power and skill to become ONE with the worshippers, to be seen as their father and friend, to be trusted by them, and so also to trust them in return...'   
My people, Norse humans they were, had just finished my temple when my conscience, a good old monk by the name of RADIANCE, and an evil imp from the Hell planes called, NUISANCE appeared to me. This is where my story begins."  
  
  
"You two are late. Have either of you an excuse?"  
The two halves of the god downcast their eyes and began mumbling apologies and unlikely excuses. Smiling, he embraced them both in a powerful hug. "You both are so easily cowed. I do remember using that same trick on you when we first met at the God's Playground a century or so ago, I would have at least expected you, Nuisance to remember."   
The green skinned creature smiled wickedly and floated on it's back, scaled wings flapping the air and mouth revealing a toothy grin of pointed fangs. "What can I say boss, you learned from the best! Hehe, that's me Van Winkle." He cackled, using Radiance's pet name gained from his overly long, black beard.  
Shaking his head, Radiance readjusted himself atop his cloud and creased out his golden robe. "It truly is good to see you again leader, for a few years I was sure we would never be given a land of our own."  
It was around this time that a Gold Scroll, those appointed by the Supreme Kai appeared further down at the other end of the village. Nodding to it, Thundraguul soared over to it, his long black and silver hair trailing behind him like lightning and sending cheers up from the villagers below. Hovering a few feet above the golden artifact, with Radiance and Nuisance sitting on his shoulders, Thundraguul tapped the object with his bare-footed toe, causing it to sparkle with sound and a door below to open at the bottom of the gate. Out walked a surprisingly attractive female human, with dark chocolate colored skin, and long bouncing curls of white-blonde hair. Her eyes were gentle and colored like a dusk sunset, while her slender, seemingly delicate frame was dressed in silks and sashes of bright yellow and shimmering white.   
Nuisance began to whisper vulgar and nasty things that the young god could do with her into Thundraguul's ear and Radiance promptly smacked the imp across the head with his wooden staff, silencing the devilish little monster.   
"Hello holy one." She called up to him. "I am Sable, a Trainer of Creatures, and an Examiner of Gods. I have been appointed by your lord with a task."  
"And what be this task Little Flower?" Thundraguul asked with a smile as he floated down to her, his romantic side producing that little flourish of speech despite his large, stormy appearance. He was easily five feet taller than her, and she appeared about five to six feet in height. His skin was darker than hers, almost black, with tri-spike tattoos of silver and gold marking all along his skin.  
Of course, being complimented by a god was no normal, everyday occurrence, and even Sable, a girl who was usually so strict with the men and boys of the village, could not help but to blush and even giggle like an infant. She quickly gained control of herself, however, and fixed the young god with a stern, disapproving look that easily said that he should not be putting his affections on young, human girls. She could not, of course, see Nuisance who was flying just in front of her face, making rude and inappropriate gestures and signals.   
Thundraguul flourished a bow, while at the same time batting the imp a few miles away, a deed that made even the serious, Radiance chuckle.   
"Of course, you are right..." Thundraguul said. "So, tell me exactly what I must do."  
"Certainly." She said with a pleased nod, her human senses completely useless in detecting the sarcasm in his voice, sarcasm that had been taught to him by the very creature that was now cursing and spitting as it flew back towards its master from a mile's distance away. Sable took out an ancient scroll, one with the Supreme Kai's symbol and clearing her throat, began to read. "Lord Thundraguul, I challenge you with the task of opening these gates-"   
"Very well."  
Sable was about to keep on reading, not even realizing that the god had spoken and sped off until a loud pounding began to fill the town.   
Impressed onlookers "Ooooohhh'd", and "Aaaaahhhhh'd" as the stormy deity smashed away at the seemingly normal wooden gates with a tree.   
Seeing that he was having little affect, Thundraguul bit his lip in though and then tossed the tree with the utmost skill all the way over and into the lumber area of the Village Center. Nuisance appeared right on time, and whispered an idea into Thundraguul's ear. The young god smiled and nodded his head. Pointing down with one finger, he reversed the gravity around a large boulder to bring it up to him, and then winding up, launched the massive rock at the meeting center of the wooden doors. Now where all expected the boulder to punch easily through the wood, all were shocked as the rock bounced harmlessly off, and then spun off into the sky, bombing downwards on a crash course with the Child's Creche. Cursing loudly, Thundraguul wheeled in the sky and dove down, snatching the rock up before it could do any damage, and hurling it off into space with a flick of his wrist. This brought of course, more cheers from the townsfolk, but humiliation and embarrassment to the god, who had to return, defeated, to the human girl who waited with a stern, motherly look on her face.   
"You should have let me finish! If you continue to act with all this bravado and foolishness this town and land will be doomed!"  
"HEY! Who does that little harlequin think she is? She's lecturing you! A god! Don't take that from her! Fry her, smash her, feed her to the pigs-!" Nuisance was caught off by Thundraguul's raised hand. "She's right." He said, and left it at that.  
"Wh-Who are you talking to?" Sable asked in confusion as well as a little fear, afraid that maybe this young, yet powerful god was also a little crazy.  
"My conscience. The two halves of my spirit that give me direction." Thundraguul said. That brought a ruckus of screams and shouts from the two little creatures, each yelling that he was NOT supposed to tell humans about his conscience. Thundraguul shrugged them off and nodded to Sable. "So Sable, Trainer of Creatures and Examiner of Gods, what DO I need to do to open those accursed gate?"  
  
Under the tutelage of Sable, Thundraguul quickly collected the three gate stones, the first in the shape of a Rhino's head, the second like a Leopard, and the third sculpted as the skull of a Gorilla. Placing these upon the magical altar, the gates seemed to mock and laugh at him as they slid smoothly and easily open, letting he and Sable into the Hidden Grotto. There, the young girl watched in absolute amazement, as the magical beasts she had been training to study all her life and lineage played among themselves. The Rhino and Leopard were wrestling in a mat of bushes, while the Gorilla swam in the small moor. An most amazingly, all of the them were HUGE! Taller than Thundraguul even. The shortest one, the Leopard, still easily reaching thirteen feet.  
"So, what do I do now Little Flower?" Thundraguul asked, not even realizing that the nickname had stuck in his brain.  
For a second, Sable could only stare in wonder at the creatures as they scrambled atop the hill and lined up, each giving reverence to the god in their presence. Tears shining in her eyes, Sable smiled and began to explain. 


	2. GAD, AAD: Chapter 2

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 2.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were given a Tagging Stone correct?"  
"Yes."  
"It holds your symbol, and can be used by you to mark anything you wish to control, yes?"  
Thundraguul bowed low and smiled winningly at her. "You know as much about it as I."  
Sable hid her small smile and pointed at the three magnificent, lined up creatures, each bellowing and crying out in their own voices and native tongues.   
Closing his eyes and raising his head, Thundraguul 's large, pointed ears flicked and turned in the wind as they deciphered the three languages at once.  
"Choose me!-" Cried the Leopard.   
"I am the one for you!-" Bellowed the Gorilla.   
"I will serve you completely!-" Called the Rhinoceros.  
Shaking his head to clear it of the voices, Thundraguul took out his Tagging Stone, and then with a small smile, pulled out the small clasp given to him by Tantor, the Elephant God at VIGIL. Clasping it onto the stone, he held it up, and muttered the runes that would access it's power.  
"What are you doing?" Sable asked.   
Responding to her while at the same time feeling through the myriad energy flows of the clasp and stone was difficult even for him, but Thundraguul made do. "I am using this magical clasp given to me by Tantor, God of the Jungles. It will allow me to change the anatomy and aura of whatever creature I choose, so that it will be like one of Tantor's own brave, and powerful beasts that were made in his image at the beginning of time."  
Not quite understanding the god's speech, Sable spoke on what she had heard.   
"You mean you will alter the LIFE of one of these creatures? I cannot allow you to do that! It's horrible!"  
This time Thundraguul did not stand for her lecturing, and fixed her with a cold gaze that sucked the breath our of her. "You WILL mind your tongue human. I have taken a liking to you, for I can see that you are brave and strong and loyal, but do not hope to think that you can speak to ME as if we are equals. I will respect you, but do not overstep yourself. The Creatures are too young to be truly affected by the change, and it will neither harm nor help them in any way. Just call it a favor I am doing to the god that raised me; the same way you humans name your children after your descendants, so I will do, except in a more physical case."  
Sable could sense the emotion in his voice, no matter how hidden it was behind his godly mask. "Y-Your father was the Elephant God, Tantor?" She asked, knowing it was not true but not wanting to anger him by simply saying it outright.  
Thundraguul sighed. "No. My father was slain in a battle with an evil god... no, a devil by the name of, Volcanarus. And though that evil deity also did die, he had a son by the name of Volcanarus-Flame. He is my eternal enemy, and one day we will kill each other."  
"Why? Why can't you two read the mistakes of your fathers and make peace?"  
Thundraguul's sudden fury sent the infant creatures atop the hill of the Hidden Grotto crawling on their bellies beneath the overhanging trees and knocked the human, Sable to the ground. Lightning flashed in the air directly surrounding the deity, and a cyclone of wind, water, and rumbling thunder roared in the sky above like some enraged guardian of storms. "My father did not make a MISTAKE!!" Thundraguul boomed. "My father, Thundragon the Eddie, DIED in a war among the gods! A cursed battle that you humans probably call the 'Sundering'!"  
Sable's eyes lit up. So much knowledge this god had! "The 'Sundering'! Yes, what was it? Please, I'm sorry, just tell me!"  
Ignoring her change in attitude, Thundraguul walked towards her. And with each step, the ground below his feet cracked, and from the miniature chasms sprang whips of electricity that writhed and whirled in their holes. Whirls of wind lifted his electric hair and sent it flying above his head. He seemed virtually to grow as he towered over her, the vision of him like that looking like some monster from nightmares. "The 'Sundering' was a war between the gods of good and evil, it happened before the Supreme Kai was even grown, rather his father, the Supreme Kaishine and his jealous brother, the god-no, the DEVIL Kascarott!"  
Sable gasped. Just a few years earlier, when she had been fifteen years old, a god had come, and with him a massive lion that was evil to the core. They had ravaged the land and demanded servant-hood. He had come bearing the name Nemesis, which was the Norse name for Kascarott!  
"Kascarott summoned all the evil devils, from black-hearted to mercilessly evil under his banner, one that is now forbidden! But so, the same was done by Supreme Kaishine, gods under the title of good, all the way to Angelic fell in with the God of gods, and the war was terrible. All the planets were involved, the villagers of the gods took up arms for their lords and rushed into war with opposing nations. Good and evil fought against one another, evil casting thousands upon thousands fireballs, lightning bolts, and 'Jahatu' otherwise known as Mega Blasts. Meanwhile the gods of good summoned millions of physical and spiritual shields to protect their followers! A countless amount of teleport miracles to lead their people to safety, while their creatures covered their retreat, battling their opponents with fang and claw, hoof and horn. Black-Hearted Tiger sprang at the throat of Holy Cow while Angelic Wolf slashed at the heart of Unholy Chimp. My father and Volcanarus battle atop the ruins of a once great human city, one split in two by it's evil and good inhabitants. Thundragon the Eddie, and his magnificent Horse of saintly alignment, Sky Heart faced off against Kascarott's general, Volcanarus and his wicked Ape creature, Dabuura. They battled, both creature and master at the same time, the fists of the two deities becoming like 1000 pound boulders, their speed surpassing that of light. But both could not die; not as long as their creature's lived. It was at the same time that they felt threat to their creatures to great to ignore, both rushed back, Thundragon knocking aside the fireball of Dabuura, while Volcanarus crushed the lightning bolt of Sky Heart. It was then that the impossible happened. Creature killed god, Sky Heart's glowing horn pierced the heart of Volcanarus! But... but the hands of Dabuura took my father's head. And as the god's died, their bodies exploded, and those explosion ended the lives of the creatures as well... So it ended. Kascarott was banished after his assassin, a god by the name of Lethys killed the Supreme Kaishine. His son, the Supreme Kai judged Lethys to die, but the devil was freed in a mad attack on the Astral Prison by three other devils, all of whom died... except for Lethys."  
Sable was silent. Then she gasped, it was as if the godly fury had never existed!   
The skies were blue and clear, the god was meters away, his hair down, and any traces of storm gone. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
Thundraguul shrugged. "I know, and I apologize for my actions, they were unacceptable. I do hope you will continue to teach me?"  
"Wh-What?"  
"Well, that IS your job is it not?"  
"Y-Yes, yes of course."  
Thundraguul nodded and turned back to the cowering creatures. Smiling warmly, and allowing the gentle, friendly light to return to his golden eyes he spoke to the three magical beasts, comforting each of them in their native language. After they had recovered, he examined them for only a few more minutes before flicking his wrist, dismissing the crying and weeping Leopard and Gorilla. The rhino moaned in joy and Thundraguul approached him and marked him with the clasp. The god had known what to expect, but for Sable it was unbelievable. After the previous display she had braced herself for peals of thunder and cracks of light energy, but that was not the case. After being marked, the Rhinoceros simply became the Elephant. One moment it was the single horned animal, the next it had large ears and a trunk.  
Smiling to himself, Thundraguul removed the clasp and proceeded to greet his newly bonded creature.   
"Greetings beast of might and storm. Are you willing to serve beneath I, the god Thundraguul?"  
The Elephant raised it's hoof and trumpeted in joy and acceptance.  
Thundraguul smiled and turned back to Sable. "Little Flower; I would like you to meet my creature, his name is Stormling." 


	3. GAD, AAD: Chapter 3

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 3.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After going through all the boring speeches on the leashes and behavior of Stormling, Thundraguul decided to have a testing session of his own with his creature, whom Sable was greatly pleased with. She was out fishing now, and alone in the Elephant's pen, Thundraguul introduced him to a favorite human of his, an elderly, somewhat senile and quite annoying male by the name of Geoffrey. Before Thundraguul could even finish the introduction, Stormling had hoisted the human into his mouth and swallowed him. For a moment the god could not believe what his creature had done, the next he had gone into a rage. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! YOU CANNOT EAT HUMANS!! THEY SERVE AND WORSHIP US, AND WE SERVE AND PROTECT THEM!! ARE YOU SOME SPAWN OF EVIL IN DISGUISE OR DO YOU WISH TO BE REPLACED?!?!?!" All the while Thundraguul beat the creature. It would have been quite funny to watch, the smaller, almost human seeming Thundraguul hurling the much large, muscular Elephant Stormling about the pen.   
After the punishment was over, Thundraguul deliberately went and got another human and brought him to his creature and introduced him.   
Bowing a few times, Stormling picked up the human, stroked him gently, meanwhile influencing his mind so as to become a farmer, and then put him safely down.   
Thundraguul smiled and praised his creature greatly, feeding him a load of grain and softly rubbing his sore spots. It was then that Sable returned, and as was routine, Stormling rushed to her like an anxious child, the huge, bulky Titan hopping around above her in joy and happiness. Unlike custom, however, she only acknowledged him with a few pats and dropped his mushroom on the ground instead of feeding it to him and rushed to Thundraguul, who could tell something was wrong.   
"What is it?" He asked.  
"A villager saw something!" She gasped. "Through the pass behind the temple, a huge creature! The entire village is terrified!"  
Stormling was immediately serious. "Do you want me to go master?" He growled, flexing his powerful form and shaking his large ears. He had not had to fight any other creatures, but had learned quite a few miracles to defend the town. A few weeks back, a stray Ogre had wandered into the village, and fearing for their safety, Stormling had formed a physical shield AROUND the Ogre, effectively preventing it from getting anywhere, and allowing time for Thundraguul to arrive and banish the creature to wherever it had come from. Stormling did not, however, know offensive miracles, for teaching such techniques could lead a good creature down the road of evil. He knew how to heal, and how to Increase Heal. He could create teleports to save villagers walks as well as wood, food, shower, and physical shield. And he was currently learning spiritual shield and storm.   
Nevertheless, Thundraguul wanted to be the first to see this new creature. "Have you seen it?" He asked Sable.  
"No." she said, shaking her head. But from what I have heard it is big, bigger than Stormling-" the Elephant guffawed at that "-and has requested to meet you AND Stormling."  
Thinking for a moment, Thundraguul said, "Stay here." And then he was gone, and Stormling with him.  
  
"What do you want, and who are you!" The storm deity shouted to the creature, which turned out to be a huge Sheep. It was indeed huge, towering 50 feet into the air, where Stormling was a mere 18 ft. up. Thundraguul wasn't too afraid of the beast, because from the look of it, it was neutral, and it seemed harmless enough in it's dealings.  
"I am nameless, for my old master, Nemesis abandoned me here."  
"Nemesis!" The Norse word for Kascarott struck him like a hammer and the young god drew back from where he had been hovering, just in front of the Sheep's face.  
"Please, do not fear or hate me, for I was exiled by my master because I would not serve him in some of the evil things he wished to accomplish. You may call me the Creature Guide if you wish; I have revealed myself to you because I had thought that I would never again see another god or creature, but you arrived, and I had to make sure you were of good alignment before I offered my services."  
"And what exactly ARE your services?" Thundraguul asked.  
"I wish to teach you and your creature the ways of the gods! You will need the knowledge if you are to survive and triumph."  
"We already have a teacher."  
The Sheep shook his large, horned head. "You will need lessons from one who has truly lived the life of Creature and Master. Please, I do not wish to be alone for eons as I have been."  
Thinking over this for a moment, Thundraguul communicated psychically with Stormling before replying. 'What do you think?' He asked.  
'I can feel his aura... it is sad master, and it is decent enough, if not exactly holy.'  
'And you two?' He asked of Nuisance and Radiance.  
'I do believe we should trust the poor fellow, leader.' Radiance said, while Nuisance muttered, 'You already KNOW what I think we should do; toast him of course. But you won't DO THAT...'  
Thundraguul nodded and then spoke to the Creature Guide once again. "Very well. When shall we begin?"  
"Right now. I see that your creature is strong, but he has not experienced any actual fights."  
'He COULD just talk to me...' Stormling mentally grumbled, bringing a smile to Thundraguul's lips.  
Suddenly, the Creature Guide shrunk. And though he shrunk a little more than he needed to, bringing himself about 15 feet off the ground, he still was not outmatched by the Elephant too much. "Shall we begin?" He asked, and Stormling, who had been itching to prove his fighting strength and skill since the day he was made trumpeted in delight and charged into the magically formed arena of battle.  
"Now make sure not to hold out, but please remember that we are only practicing, not trying to kill each other."  
Stormling nodded, and then returned the bow given to him by the Sheep. Being generally the same type of creature, the two both stepped into the same stances, the Sheep obviously doing it out of experience, while Stormling did so out of pure instinct, both beginning to hop and jump with the hooves raised like kick-boxers.  
Stormling wasted no time, and caught the Sheep, who had expected an easy battle in which he could have some fun with the younger creature unawares with a quick jab to the jaw. The Creature Trainer stumbled back, and Thundraguul shouted his praise, and continued to coach from the skies above the fight. The Sheep grinned as it wiped a smear or blood from his lip. This Elephant was strong!   
"Baaahhhh!" He cried out, using his special technique of jumping into the air, spinning, and then coming around to spin kick the Elephant in the jaw. The Sheep thought he had done some lasting damage, so he was completely surprised when the Elephant went with the blow, then came around to perform the same technique, his heavy hoof knocking the Creature Trainer senseless and spinning him around.  
  
The battle was a slaughter from that point on. The Sheep turned only to have his right eye smashed by a savage head-butt. He got in a few lucky strikes here and there, and managed to block most of the young Stormling's attacks, but the precious one were the ones that got through, and the last thing the Sheep remembered before being knocked out was the Elephant's foot flying upward to slam into his chin.  
"You fight well..." The Sheep said from his prone position on the ground. He had re-grown to his full size, and the Elephant was cheering for himself while he spoke.   
Then, hoping to save at least a little dignity, he added, "But work on your technique."  
Nuisance landed on Stormling shoulder and they both said, "Yeah right," at the same time, causing the pair to burst out laughing.  
The sheep shook his head and stumbled as he stood. Focusing his energy, he cast Increase Heal on himself and Stormling and spoke to Thundraguul. "I have only one more thing to teach you and your creature." He said, his right eye simply refusing to stay open and blurring with blood and tears. "When you are ready, come meet me at the highest peak of the island."  
  
Thundraguul and Stormling did go and meet him there, and there they witnessed his ultimate destruction, his life stolen by a thousand bolts of lightning, sent by the hand of being Thundraguul had hoped never to hear about ever. Nemesis. 


	4. GAD, AAD: Chapter 4

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 4.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I escaped. I cannot explain how at the moment, for my mind and body is battered and tired. Days upon days, Nemesis's storm ravaged my town, and Stormling and I, now without the Creature Trainer were working alone to put out every fire, heal every band of wounded, yet working followers, create numerous amounts of spiritual shields that my Elephant still had not perfected. I lost at least 1/4 of my villagers! But not her... no, I still have my Little Flower, and plenty of others. The vortex had appeared just in our moment of need, and I had quickly sent in all the villagers I had left, from both my Norse and Aztec Villages. I had brought ALL our wood and food, thanks to the direction of Radiance, while Nuisance had gone off with Stormling to help him search for survivors among the ruins of our... our home. He had found fourteen I believe, and had then proceeded in throwing his two balls, his running rock (which he ran with to gain strength), and the Village Artifact, a golden boulder that had been imbued with my own powers due to the worship put into it by my followers, into the vortex. We worked together to secure all the miracles we had not used into the vortex, and then we went in ourselves. I do not know where we are headed, but we are alive; and right now, that is all that matters."  
  
  
  
Thundraguul awoke to find a golden light surrounding an emblazoned symbol of exotic style hovering over him, healing him. Nonetheless he sprang up and away from the stranger, lightning flashing behind him. "Who are you!" the young god demanded, his body in a fighting stance, despite his useless state.  
"I am Khazaar. A fellow god, one of good alignment and the same one who saved you from Nemesis and his storm. Do you remember?"  
"Y-Yes, I remember. Where is Stormling, and Little Flower!"  
"I'm right here Holy One! And Stormling is helping to build our new home!"  
"What?"  
"Khazaar has been very kind to us, he has given us scaffolds to make our temple, Village Center, Workshop and Totem."  
Thundraguul embraced her in a relieved hug, ignoring the interested look he knew the other god was giving him. "So, after all this, what can we do for you?" The younger deity asked the other god.  
"I am under siege myself by one of Nemesis's minions, an evil god by the name of Lethys."  
"LETHYS?! The assassin that killed the Supreme Kaishine?!"  
"The very same. His creature and mine are constantly battling for territory, but Nemesis has taught his beast, a wolf by the name of Chugsworth, very many strange and exotic abilities, fortunately the two of us should be more than a match for him."  
Stormling's voice broke out. "No way! I don't care what he can do, I fight alone! Besides, there's no way he can beat me, the Creature Trainer even taught me a special miracle of my own! And Nuisance has been helping me to perfect it."  
"Not an attack-!" Thundraguul gasped.  
"Naahh," the Elephant said. "It's not done yet, so I won't tell you until it is. I would like to meet your creature though Khazaar, if I am going to b working with him; in SOME things that is."  
Thundraguul could sense the other god's smile and looked out over the village. Things were progressing smoothly. Stormling and Sable had set plenty of farmers, fishermen, foresters, breeders, and craftsmen. And a small group had even been sent to the nearby village farther south, half of the team to act as traders, and the other half as missionaries to spread the good news of him.  
"Yes." He said, turning back to Khazaar and Stormling. "Perhaps it would be good if we all went and met your creature."  
Khazaar nodded and completed his healing on Thundraguul and then sped off east, over the sea, with Thundraguul towing Stormling close behind.   
Khazaar's creature, a tortoise he said it was, was not in his first village, but he said he had to make some preparations to defend against Lethys's next attack. He then told us where we could find his creature, Herbert. If not for the recent tragedy, Thundraguul would have been much more excited to see Herbert, for he had never seen any other creatures that were Stormling's age before, and never had he seen a tortoise, though he had heard that they were excellent fighters. Of course, Stormling was very excited, and as squirming and literally shuddering with pleasure at meeting another good creature his own age. So far, his only companions had been Thundraguul, Radiance, Sable, and Nuisance, and Radiance, Thundraguul and Sable were more parental figures, leaving the evil Nuisance as the only accomplice the young Elephant had. Never before had Thundraguul though that his creature might need some other type of companionship. Well hopefully, this turtle would be everything Stormling hoped it to be.   
  
Herbert was an Angelic creature if Stormling had ever seen one, even more so than he himself. But he was a friendly character, and seemed just as amazed at meeting an ELEPHANT, as Stormling was at meeting a TORTOISE!   
"Wow, what's this?" Stormling asked, tapping the rainbow colored creature's shell.  
"That's my shell! Duh! Oh, what are those?" The Tortoise asked, pointing at Stormling's tusks.  
"These are my tusks! Duh!"  
They continued on like this for a while exploring their differences, and quick becoming fast friends. And the sight of the stormy, muscular Elephant with their favored Tortoise sent the Villagers wild with cheers and whoops, gaining belief for both Khazaar AND Thundraguul. Looking at each other, the two animals smiled and then began to pose for the crowd of villagers. Herbert leaned forward and flexed, while Stormling raised his arms high and waved them around. Eventually they began to dance as well, the Elephant showing his masterful skills at the Splitz while the Tortoise exercised his own style.   
"This is getting boring," Stormling said.  
"Yeah," Herbert agreed, "what do you want to do?"  
"Let's go off and impress that enemy village!"  
"What? NO! I, I mean Chugsworth lives over there, he's mean."  
Stormling guffawed and flexed his powerful muscles and cast a perfect healing miracle on a hobbling human, setting him straight. "I'm not afraid of any evil dog! If you're scared then stay, I'll fight him myself."  
Deciding he didn't want this, Herbert quickly caught up, and the two new friends ventured off into the unknown. 


	5. GAD, AAD: Chapter 5

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 5.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Herbert shook himself free of the Creature Freeze spell and rejoined the battle with Chugsworth and his strange new friend, an evil Brown Bear by the name of Destruction. Stormling was an amazingly good fighter, even when he was set upon by two opponents. He always was able to deflect their miracles with a special miracle of his own, one that encompassed his body in golden and silvery light and actually seemed to REPEL the two evil creatures.   
"C'mon, I'll take you both out!" The young Elephant yelled, charging the two with ferocity and speed that stunned them. Stormling's head-butt struck with so much force that it put Chugsworth on the ground, and his spinning fist hit the Brown Bear, Destruction in the gut. Stormling followed up with a kick but the B. Bear blocked the attack and responded with a heavy slash of his own that rattled the Elephant's defense. The two equally matched fighters continued on for a long while, ignoring the battle going on directly parallel them between the already wounded Chugsworth and angelic Herbert.   
The fighting was fast and vengeful, each creature fighting as a representative for their god. Chugsworth was easily having the worst time, but even though they had once been friends, Herbert knew that he could not go easy on him. At one time Chugsworth had been a good, normal wolf, but upon his own pet suffering a strange disease to the point of death, Lethys had taken the wolf and changed him into his own creature. Now that creature was being controlled and taught evil ways, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.  
Winding up with his fist, Herbert let rip and slammed full force into the wolf's throat, who squealed out in pain as he was tossed backwards and onto the ground in defeat.  
"NO! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!!!" Lethys's voice roared, ending the fighting for a moment.   
Before any one of them could move a fireball struck in the center of them, lighting all three on fire while Chugsworth faded back to his pen. Stormling and Herbert cast miracle shower on themselves, while the B. Bear simply dropped and rolled, putting out the flames with just as much ease.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Thundraguul's voice lashed out. "You cannot interfere in a creature battle!"  
"I do what I like boy!"  
"Actually," all were surprised, except for Destruction as the strange new god, the one who owned the B. Bear spoke, "you cannot interfere in a creature battle. Simply because yours is weak is no reason to attack the winner yourself. Make YOUR creature stronger and challenge at a later date."  
"I do not listen to YOU either Volcanarus-Flame!"  
Thundraguul gasped.   
"Watch yourself Lethys. I do NOT need you, and it is merely by the combination of my goodwill and Nemesis's wishes that you continue to survive."  
"By the VIGIL you go to far!!"  
"Really?"  
And at that moment Destruction gave something of a pleased growl and turned towards Lethys's temple. Drawing a rune in the air, he pushed the power outwards, and no less than a dozen fireballs flowed from his mouth, one right after the other in a successive line of chaos that obliterated the evil god's home... and existence. 


	6. GAD, AAD: Chapter 6

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 5.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From then on it was an all-out war between Khazaar, Volcanarus-Flame, and Thundraguul. The three gods made a thorough mess of the land, battle breaking out continuously as the three creatures fought again and again, Destruction showing his prowess by taking on both Herbert and Stormling together at times.   
And all the time Khazaar grew more and more violent, more strident and angry every day. Sometimes Thundraguul heard him muttering to himself, things like: "-these young fools, how dare they match my power...-" and, "-impossible! How can they be such powerful gods and I, one so much older, am so weak?-"  
Thundraguul had never heard of a god going mad before, but he was quite concerned that it was happening to his friend Khazaar. And the same feelings of course, were passed through the bond of god and creature, and soon Herbert began to act the same indignant, angry way towards Stormling. Both Thundraguul and his creature were upset, but there was absolutely nothing that they could do!   
It all came to light one day, a hazy morning on which Stormling and Destruction, Thundraguul and Volcanarus-Flame had met in a village to battle for victory and worship from the inhabitants. Khazaar had appeared, his normal yellow light now murky and dark, and with him his tortoise Herbert, who was now colored green and brown instead of his happy rainbow facade usually worn by good Tortoise creatures.   
"ENOUGH!" The god had cried. "You are both too young and too unworthy to live in my presence, BEGONE!" And so he had begun chaos, casting thousands upon hundreds of fireballs, storms, and lightning bolts in every direction, far too many for even a god to control, proving the once mighty deity's madness. Herbert roared unnaturally and leapt at Stormling and Destruction, engaging them both in a battle. Thundraguul could only watch in horror, and do his best to protect himself and the villagers as both his, and Volcanarus-Flame's creature were beaten savagely by the somehow super-charged Tortoise, who's every kick and swing acted as a blow from the heavens that broke through even their defenses and sent them flying.   
Destruction roared and a glowing, five-point star appeared at his feet. Winding up with his fist, he nodded to Stormling. The Elephant nodded grimly, angry that he had to fight his former friend, and accessed his own special attack, the pentagram forming at his feet as he spun himself into a Dragon Kick towards Herbert. Destruction let rip with his heavy claw, and both attacks streaked directly towards the Tortoise. Thundraguul almost dropped the spiritual shield he was holding as Khazaar's creature, crouched, then came up suddenly, eyes pupiless and scales glowing pale. With a shriek it had extended a paw, crushing in Stormling's chest and sending the Elephant soaring from the village, while at the same time raising his foot impossibly high and slashing it over Destruction's punch and across his face, launching the Brown Bear twirling in the air and over the village to land heavily in the nearby coast, sending a jet-stream of water gushing upwards at least thirty feet.   
Thundraguul shook his head as Volcanarus-Flame's multiple Fireball Increase miracles fizzled harmlessly on Khazaar's form, and his own storm, ravaging from above stayed full clear of the god he had directed it to attack. "How... how did he gain such power...?" Thundraguul whispered to himself, not even hearing himself over the din of explosive miracles around him.  
"Quite easily young weakling!" Khazaar responded, somehow hearing what the younger god had said. "The price is great, but it is worth it! I have delivered the keys of this land to Nemesis, and paid mine and my creature's very own souls as currency!"  
Both of the younger gods gasped, as behind an unknowing Khazaar, a rune portal opened up. A large, ugly red and black hand, dripping with hate and vengeance appeared, then clutched Khazaar's dismal symbol with a violent ferocity.  
"AND NOW I COME FOR WHAT IS MINE." The voice of Kascarott boomed, pulling Khazaar AND his creature back into the portal before emerging from it himself, his own, darkly powerful lion pulling itself up after him.  
"N-No, I was sure I had escaped you." Volcanarus-Flame gasped.  
"NONE CAN ESCAPE I! BUT FOR YOUR FOLLY, YOU TOO WILL DIE!"  
And Thundraguul watched in terror and amazement, as his one rival was burned to ash before his eyes.   
"AND NOW WHO REMAINS? HA! THE LITTLE WHELP OF THE WEAKLING THUNDRAGON? NOT EVEN A BIT OF A PROBLEM."  
Something inside Thundraguul snapped, something that might have been brought on by watching the deaths of so many, so fast, but at that moment, he was no longer a Lesser God. "My father was not WEAK!" He roared, power and belief flowing from him like a golden aura, one that struck and spitted all along the body of Kascarott, forcing the evil god back.  
"INSOLENT FOOL. SO YOU SHOW SOME SPIRIT. SO USELESS, ALL YOU 'GOOD' GODS AND YOUR SIMPLE, STUBBORN UNWILLINGNESS TO... DIE."   
And with that the two were thrown into battle. dancing across the mountains and plains, power raging from and all around them.  
Nemesis's dark lion laughed, pointing a finger brimming with flame and heat at worshippers, but suddenly it was struck heavily in the back. Stumbling, it spun angrily, glowing red eyes falling with a snarl upon a battered, yet undefeated glowing white elephant.   
Soon, however, the truth made itself clear. Thundraguul was no match for Nemesis, and Stormling not nearly large enough to face the devil's lion. But they were not to die, for somewhere along their battle, some of their hope and optimism had shown through, and now, standing proudly before a somewhat unnerved Nemesis, was the Supreme Kai himself.  
"Enough." He said, and upon his steps, sprang fountains of life and hope. 


	7. GAD, AAD: Chapter 7- End

Gods and Devils, Angels and Demons: Chapter 7.  
  
By T-SaurosG  
(Tyrannosaurosgj@yahoo.com)  
  
  
*A Black and White fanfiction, my story is based on the PC game: Black and White, which is copyrighted and belongs to Lionhead Studios. This is just an original story I have created with my own god, creature, and a few others. Please don't sue me for anything, I'm just a helpless young high school student trying to find things to do in the season where none of my sports occur.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, however, the truth made itself clear. Thundraguul was no match for Nemesis, and Stormling not nearly large enough to face the devil's lion. But they were not to die, for somewhere along their battle, some of their hope and optimism had shown through, and now, standing proudly before a somewhat unnerved Nemesis, was the Supreme Kai himself.  
"Enough." He said, and upon his steps, sprang fountains of life and hope.  
Thundraguul went down to his knees immediately, and so did Stormling (though his reason was more from the fact that Nemesis's lion had dropped him upon the appearance of the Supreme Kai).   
Even Kascarott took a few tenative steps back, but before he could react further the Supreme Kai had sprung into action. Drawing runes in the air with the speed and skill of a veteran warrior, a thousand traps triggered around Nemesis at once, trapping the devil within a swirling mass of black holes and otherworldly storms. "Go." The S. Kai said to Thundraguul and Stormling, healing them completely as his shining, holy Polar Bear rising up from a ground portal like some glowing, frosty mountain.  
And then the battle had begun, it took a moment for Nemesis to reverse every spell and strike back, he and the S. Kai battling back and forth with powers stifling to the imagination of Thundraguul. A portal opened behind them and the storm god and his elephant shot through it, leaving the sounds of battle raging behind them. Colors and sounds swirled around them, light prancing back and forth across their eyelids, BOOMS and echoes shouting out across the eternal void. Still, something was gnawing at their hearts, something they could not turn aside. Nodding to each other, they turned and blasted back towards the battle they had left behind...  
  
  
The Supreme Kai was young; but by his heritage, his blood, he was powerful. Born one of the storngest gods ever, his heart as pure as white light itself, his soul as brilliant as the largest sun. If he had been only a FEW centuries older, than he might have been able to stand alone against the devil Kascarott. He was on his back, pain arcing through him with a thousand different properties: electricity, fire, cold, venom, and hundreds more. If it weren't for the fact that his creature, Ice Angel was so utterly strong and powerful, actually better than Nemesis's lion, than he would already be dead. But now, it made no difference, his creature was tied up fighting the devil's creature, and the S. Kai was about to be blown apart by his very uncle.  
"...Goodbye young Kai. Perhaps, if this were another reality, things could have been different."  
The S. Kai almost believed Kascarott's words, until the evil god's flaming, cracked lips turned upwards in a sneering, damning smile.   
"Unfortunately for you. I doubt I would ever hold any such mercy for such a weakling as y-!"  
He would have finished, except for the sudden lightning bolt tearing through his heart. His lion squealed, his skull being crushed by a blow from the polar bear, just as a similar bolt of electric light pulsed into it's back.  
Stormling and Thundraguul stood proud, their faces shining with radiance, even as the dark power of Nemesis came down on them, consuming them, and him, completely. Four entities died that moment, and neither the S. Kai nor his creature were among them...  
  
  
"Thundraguul, and his Creature: Stormling. This golden eve, we honor them. For their sacrifice, their selfless sacrifice that allowed our lord, the Supreme Kai to keep his life. For their utter goodness of heart and soul, we dedicate their ashes to the Pool of Radiance." The speaker's cool, serene voice drifted out over the thousands of bulbs of light that were the gods, all watching as the sparkles of light fell out of their crystalline containers and into the translucent sea of godly water.   
There, the sparkles spread and coalesced, finding other sparkles merging and glowing as they floated out into eternity.  
Finally, Thundraguul had been reunited with his father. 


End file.
